


Every birthday is special

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's Harry's birthday, and Draco goes all out to make it a good one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: January 2021





	Every birthday is special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Decoration'.

“Open your eyes!”

When Harry looks around the room, he can’t help but laugh. There are balloons everywhere, from simple pastel coloured ones, to sparkling heart-shaped ones. Rainbow-coloured garlands are hanging on the ceiling, confetti scattered all over the place.

“It’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Harry laughs, as Draco wraps his arms around his waist, before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “It’s only my birthday. It’s not even a special one.”

“Every birthday is special,” Draco whispers into his ear as he pulls him tighter against his chest.

Harry can’t help but think of all the birthdays where he had missed out. The birthday cake Hagrid had made him. How much it means to him that Draco cares enough to want to make it special.

“Is this what a birthday looks like at the Malfoys then?” he teases.

“Oh, goodness no,” Draco laughs. “My parents would have never allowed something like this. Can you imagine?” he chuckles, as Harry turns in his arms.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “It means a lot. Especially because I know how much you hate it when your flat is a mess.”

“ _Our_ flat?” Draco suggests. “What do you say?”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
